


二十六个字母H

by huaaa



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, 双性。强制。野外。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Summary: 一个婴儿学步车系列。随缘写。双性。强制。野外注意。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

ASHAMED（羞耻的）

warning：双性/强制/野外

当loki被他的哥哥拎着脖子扔到阿斯加德的后花园时，他仍然满心不服气，蹬着双腿，试图挣开那个可怕又不讲理的雷神，“thor！！”他的脸因为充血而慢慢发红，“你什么时候能成熟一点儿！”

花园里空无一人。当然，现在是正中午，没有人会闲得无聊在饭点来这儿散步——除了thor。

“我刚刚吃完饭，你的动作让我想把胃里的东西都吐出来，”loki拧着眉头，thor终于将他放下了，他就势一滚，在柔软的草地上迅速远离thor，“你到底要干什么？”

thor面色不善地继续瞪着他，脸色发黑，眼睛里像喷着火，“我不成熟？！”他问，“你说说，把别的女武神肚子搞大，让她在宫廷宴席上跑出来撒泼，比起我仅仅把你扔到花园来，到底是谁更不成熟？！”

“操，”loki总算知道了他在气什么，边骂人边从地上站起来，拍了拍身上沾的草屑——尊贵的二王子自然是不能在众人面前大爆粗口的，但是在家人面前倒是没问题，“我说了我不知道！我压根不认识那个女武神，而且，我也不可能把别人肚子搞大，你心里明明最清楚！”

thor怒火中烧到几乎失去理智。他按住loki的肩，狠狠将对方按在地上，“我当然清楚，”他恨声道，“但我更不相信你！你甚至可以对我捅刀子，带着这种身体去和女武神约炮我压根不怀疑！”

loki震惊中带着点儿难过，他猛烈挣扎起来，后果是层层叠叠的衣服被暴力地扒下来。thor啃着他的颈项，用上了五六分的力气，这让邪神白皙的皮肤上迅速出现了一个个鲜红的印记。“你他妈疯了！”他用腿踢着thor，“松手！我是你弟！”

“是我弟就是我弟吧。”thor气喘吁吁地站起来，觉得他样式繁杂的上衣实在是难脱，索性转移阵地，手摸进loki的衣服下摆，拽下了他的裤子。loki终于明白他要干什么了。两条修长白净的腿裸露出来，凉丝丝的空气让他瑟缩着后退，“我们好好聊聊，”他强行镇定下来，“我是loki，你认得我吗。”

thor用看傻逼的眼神看了他一眼，然后也脱去裤子，抬手舔湿了掌心，握住了弟弟疲软的性器狠狠摩擦。loki身子敏感，平时偶尔自己弄几次就会舒服到失去理智。他自制力强，知道不能沉湎此事，尤其是……

他总会在那种时候想到thor，他的哥哥。

然后，他难以启齿的属于女孩的穴就会不可抑制地流出水液来。

此时，thor粗糙的手掌套弄着他青涩勃起的下体，快意一阵阵往脑门冒。

loki的眼睛一下湿了。

“我认得你，”thor的手已经沾满了从顶端渗出的粘液，他笑了一下，然后暂且放过了性器，手指拨开阴唇，狠狠插进了湿透的女穴，“每天晚上我都做梦，把你操到哭。”

他抬起身，将loki按在不知哪棵粗壮的树下，指尖在穴里碾磨按揉，胯下的阴茎硬得发疼，叫嚣着侵犯自己的亲兄弟。loki小声尖叫起来，他抬起脖子，皮肤上覆着一层薄汗，精致秀气的脸庞轮廓像个吸人精气的妖精，“这是在外面，”他求饶，嗓音破碎着，“至少回房间，我们聊聊，我真的不认识那个女武神……你这是在强奸！”

thor哪还管什么戏多的女武神。他用力打开loki颤抖的腿，将硕大的阴茎迅速捅了进去。或许是因为这个特殊的身体，loki没有处子膜，但他仍然感到恐怖的疼，掺杂着令人窒息的快意，呻吟卡在嗓子里，“哥……”

太深了。

thor没给他时间适应，loki的两条腿被架在thor的腰间，脚趾蜷缩着，试图缓解逃脱不了的快感。二人衣衫不整，水声黏腻，这很快吸引了几只小麻雀的注意，它们丝毫不怕人，蹦蹦跳跳地过来，歪着脑袋端详神兄弟俩。loki快要疯掉，他的听力很好，甚至能隐隐听见就在前面不远的宫殿旁有下人正走来走去地高声交谈。

“看到两位王子了吗？”

“没呢，正在找。”

loki崩溃地捂住自己的嘴，他的女穴实在是过于敏感，已经被粗暴的摩擦与侵犯弄得红肿，却仍在不知羞耻地吸吮挽留青筋怒张的肉棍，一遍遍地将他的身体和灵魂带上高潮。被哥哥在光天化日之下强奸，这样的认知让他恨不得就地找个洞钻进去，而事实上是他的女穴吸得更紧，正在哥哥胯下抑制不住地呻吟与迎合，甚至在对方的阴茎深深埋进穴中，顶在宫口的时候，希望他插得再深些，在里面射出滚烫的浓精。

thor被夹得完全失去了理智。肉体撞击的声音惊飞了一树的鸟儿，有人察觉出不对劲，或许是想到在宴席上失踪的两位王子，竟有窸窸窣窣的脚步声顺着过来。

“thor，”loki的耳朵好，“有人来了，有人来了……”

thor喘了口气，然后将loki拉下来，二人身体交叠着隐在草地里。阿斯加德的植物大多很高，几乎完全遮住了两人下半身，只露出衣衫有些凌乱的脸和肩颈。

“王子！”他俩很快被人发现，“众神之父在四处寻找你们。你们在这里做什么？”

loki的脸本红得像番茄，这人一问，还顶在身体里的阴茎竟又胀大了几分，他腰软了软，thor及时伸手将他抱住了，道：“他腿受伤了。我们过会儿回去。”

那人左看右看都觉得两人动作奇怪，无奈对方是王子，地位尊贵，最后只能挠挠脑袋，说：“好，我回去禀报。二王子需要药膏吗？”

loki咬牙切齿地撑起一个微笑，道：“不要。”

那人又窸窸窣窣地走远了，thor扯起笑容来，将loki翻过来从后面操他，这个动作让阴茎狠狠戳在敏感的宫口，loki呜咽了一声，前后一起高潮，射出的白浊染脏了草地。

他哑着嗓子求饶，整个人像是水做的一样。thor卡住他的宫口狠狠向里干，内里更加紧热，快感像爆炸了一般在神经末梢炸开来。loki痉挛着再次高潮，thor没等他缓几口气，又是一个深顶，伞状的龟头卡在里面摩擦，将嘴不饶人又欠操的弟弟干得连续高潮。温热的水液像流不完似的从交合处向外喷，loki大脑一片空白，眼神涣散着，thor抱起他操进最深处射精，精水尽数冲刷在子宫内壁上，他咬着loki红透的耳朵，问：“会怀孕吗？”

loki张着嘴，大口大口喘着气，完全听不见thor在说什么。

被内射了。

thor把他狠狠按在身下亲，然后用里衣将粘液和白浊都草草擦干，帮他将裤子套上，宣布：“里面很紧，阴茎很青涩，看来你说你没有乱约炮是真的。我相信你了。”

loki浑身酸痛，腿根还在发颤，他毫无反抗能力地被thor抱起来，甚至被他分开腿，像个树袋熊一样挂在可恶的哥哥身上，羞得浑身再次发烫。thor轻轻拍拍他的屁股，说：“走，回去好好惩罚那个装怀孕的女武神。”

loki想，他更想把女武神和他的哥哥一起砍成碎片。

END.


	2. X：　　xenogenous

xenogenous（异种的）  
本文又名《我记得我哥明明是个beta》

warning：ABO衍生/强制/中庭现代AU/切开黑锤x幼稚鬼基/有扣浇剧情注意

异种人设定：（源网络）  
异种人是异于ABO三性别之外的突变性别，其生//zhi能力强于Alpha，且可以隐藏自己的信息素气味，伪装成任意性别，与任意性别发生关系并在其中占主导地位，对方的受孕率几乎达到100%。  
由于人数稀少，几乎是都市传说一类的存在。完毕。  
顺便，本文还存在alpha生//zhi腔设定。

引言：

loki从彩虹桥掉下去后，thor听闻有中庭人看见过他。他马不停蹄地赶往中庭，弟弟的消息却销声匿迹。他无法，伪装成普通中庭人在地球生活，终于在几年后的某天，在某个约//炮酒吧里看见了自己的兄弟。

\----------------------

“这年头还能玩到omega？”loki托着腮，食指拈着个精致小巧的玻璃杯，看着里面颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒在灯光下折射出炫目的光，“得了吧。可能性约等于零。AO人数越来越少，一个酒吧里全他妈是Beta在调情，无聊透顶……等等。”

酒保停下了擦杯子的动作，“怎么了？”

loki侧过身，眯眼悄悄打量着走进酒吧的人。

thor面色如常地走进来，loki拧着眉打量了半晌，突然感觉哪儿不对劲。这个浑身散发着omega气息的男人长得实在是有点儿像他的哥哥。

我操！他瞳孔一缩，不对啊，我哥不是个Beta吗？loki依稀记得thor虽然比他大，但分化得比他晚，正因为他是alpha而他哥是只普普通通的beta。怎么几年不见，性别都变了？？？

thor淡定地走到loki身边坐下，说，“喝好了吗。”

loki这时才想起来，在这个他已经“掉下彩虹桥生死不明”的时候，在中庭的约炮酒吧里撞见估计找了自己几年的哥哥，是个非常危险的行为。他干笑了一声，脚尖用上了一点力，带着椅子向后滑了半米，“哥？”

“玩得挺开心，”thor明显已经发怒了，“约炮吗？隔壁酒店，在门外看到你时我就已经预约好了房间。”

loki不敢造次，乖乖跟在他后面出了酒吧。thor即便变成了一只omega，他仍然觉得哪儿不对劲。然而已经长期不食荤的身体让他的心思有点儿飘，二人进了房间，门关上的一瞬间，omega甜腻的信息素气味瞬间钻进了loki的鼻子里。

除了之前一直背着他偷偷使用抑制剂，loki想不到有什么别的理由。“哥哥，”他在心里抗争了一秒，然后果断地将背对着他的thor压在床上，“你是omega？”

这股信息素对loki来说很陌生，但显然地，它代表它的主人已经进入了发情期。loki给自己哥哥引诱得魔怔了，下体硬得发疼，丝毫不去想有哪些不对劲，他按着thor的腰，用已经鼓胀的下身磨蹭thor，喉间发出呜呜的声音，锐利的虎牙下一秒就要刺破thor的后颈。

thor反手将他的脑袋按住了。

然后他轻易地转过身来，动作果断地将loki的手按住，换了个体位。“别那么主动，弟弟，”他终于露出了一个笑容，“我们有整整一个晚上的时间来好好聊聊。”

loki绿色的眸染上红血丝，呼吸急促，alpha的年轻身体被轻易挑起了情欲，进入alpha发情期。

“哥哥，你那么主动我实在是没想到，”loki喘着气，看着身上面色如水的人，“第一个在发情期那么淡定的omega，不愧是我哥哥。”

“当然淡定了，”thor说，“但在这之前我们得先定个协议，防止到时候回了asgard被你反咬一口。”说着，他主动帮loki褪了裤子，掌心隔着棉质的内裤揉搓已经完全勃起的性器，直到前列腺液将loki龟头的形状勾勒在短裤上，“你用魔法发誓，我们的做爱是你情我愿的，一旦做爱就不能半途而废，事后不能用任何方式追究责任，永远。”

哥哥帮自己撸动抚慰的感觉比起自己动手要刺激多了。loki迫不及待地发誓，指甲扣进thor的皮肤里，“宝贝儿哥哥，”他色情地舔了舔上唇，“我会让你的今夜非同一般的。”

“我相信你的话。”thor笑了。

下一秒，那股逼得人发疯的信息素味道消失了。

loki全身一僵，眼睛里清明了几分，“……thor？”他皱眉问。

thor慢慢把裤子皮带褪了，然后拉开拉链，从拉链里拿出他硕大的阴茎。阴茎还未勃起却形态可观，loki瞪着眼想了半晌，突然反应过来什么。

“你他妈是异种人？！”loki脑子里的精虫给这个认知冲走了大半，他跳起来想要逃离，却被thor狠狠压在了床上。

“宝贝儿弟弟，”thor咬着他的耳垂，那根阴茎迅速胀大，“我也会让你的今夜非同一般的。”

loki变出一把小刀来，不知哪儿来的魔法却将小刀打落在地上，顺便把他按在了床头。他感到浑身传来麻痹感，半晌才反应过来这是他几分钟前自己亲口说出的魔法。

“不能半途而废，……永远。”

我去他妈的！

“你坑我！”loki骂道，“你无耻！”

一种他从未闻到过的气味从thor身上蔓延开来。loki自知不能去闻，thor却熟门熟路地扒下了他的内裤，“我的混蛋弟弟，”他咬牙切齿地笑，然后说，“你知道alpha也有生殖腔，不过比omega的要小上许多吗？”

他俯下身含住loki的器具，口腔的柔软和高热让loki无法憋气，他呛咳着被迫吸进去了属于异种人的信息素，同时因下身几乎爆炸开的快感濒临崩溃。

异种人信息素进入体内，很快调动了alpha本不存在选择性表达的部分基因。loki欲哭无泪，分化那天他从未想过，作为食物链顶端的alpha，竟然也会有难受到那难以启齿的地方流水的崩溃感觉。

“我是你弟弟，亲爱的，”他试图谈判，“那么久没见，我们可以先……啊！”

thor才懒得和他闲聊，他舔了舔loki冒着水的顶端，直到那根阴茎即将高潮时放开了他。他确保魔法与欲望让loki浑身没有反抗的力气之后，就将自己的阴茎大半埋进了alpha的穴里。

大概没omega水多，不过能用自己的信息素改造成这样，弹性不错，肠液不错，也勉强可以了。

当代最尊贵的邪神，asgard皇室二王子，食物链顶端的顶级alpha，呆在中庭不知哪个破酒店里，被自己的亲哥哥操了屁股。

这简直是loki一生的耻辱。

“放松点，”thor拍拍他的屁股，“或者你希望我们来个后入？”

麻痹的快意顺着脊椎骨爬上脑门，loki想挣开，庞大的魔法却被自己信誓旦旦的承诺束缚住了。愚蠢！他在心里痛斥着自己，loki odinson简直是世界上最愚蠢的家伙！

thor将他的两条腿分得更开，以便他可以将剩下半截阴茎插进去。loki却觉得这一定会将他的肚子捅破，身体里的那根肉棍已经足够粗大，胀痛伴随着不知名的快意逼得他要发疯。“you are not my brother！！！”他可可怜怜地哭着，眼角流下眼泪来，“我会死的。”

thor和他呆一块儿久了，知道这便宜弟弟浑身是戏，压根不为所动，“如果你这么认为我也没办法，”他说，“毕竟我一直把你当童养媳。”

他将性器完全插进去，顶端正蹭上那本没有什么实用价值的属于alpha的生殖腔。

loki狠狠痉挛了一下。

去你妈的性别分化！去你妈的alpha！

找到了这里之后，thor一心一意向着生殖腔进攻。loki浑身发软地任他侵犯抽插，后穴的水不断向外喷，大脑一片空白，眼前炸着绚烂的烟花。

“疯子，变，啊——变态！！！我讨厌你！”

泪腺一直在持续工作，邪神抽噎着，却毫无反抗之力。thor把他脸上的泪水舔掉，将他的腿架高，头侧到loki的后颈上去，“想尝试一下被暂时标记的滋味吗？”

他舔了舔弟弟白皙的后颈，锐利的虎牙刺了进去，强行将自己的信息素注入到了alpha的腺体中。loki痉挛着高潮，阴茎激动地射精，后穴喷出水来缠紧了thor的性器。thor抽插了几下，然后狠狠顶进了生殖腔的小口，顶端迅速成结，卡在里面。

alpha已经退化许多的生殖腔非常狭小，成结让thor喟叹了声，而loki则是毫无理智地大声呻吟了起来。

实在是爽快地有点过头了。

loki有预感，今夜过后，他再也无法出去操那些又软又可爱的omega和Beta了。被肉茎操进最深处的感觉恐怖又爽快，他哭叫得嗓子发哑，被哥哥拉入肉欲的海洋里几乎溺毙。

thor真的整整操了他一个晚上，然后给他戴好口枷与限魔手铐，第二天趾高气扬地返回了Asgard。

loki红着眼睛想，他被骗着下的誓言，期限好像是永远。

END。


	3. T：tutor

tutor（家庭教师）

warning：现代AU/半强制，药物，扣浇，隐藏哭包基崽注意/白切黑学生锤x不正经家教基/少量玩梗注意

引言：thor odinson看上了同校的学弟loki。从Cantab（剑桥大学）毕业后，他悄悄摸到了学弟的联系方式，并以复读生补习的名义高价请他来当自己的家教。

殊不知，loki接下这份工作的原因，就是对thor也动了心思。

时光飞逝，很快就到了最后一节补习课。

\---------------------------------

thor低着头，笔尖戳在数学题上，墨水晕染开来，他却浑然不觉，微微侧过脸用余光瞟着坐在身边的青年。loki毫无所觉，边喝着桌上的一杯咖啡，边拧着眉头看着手里的题，半晌，终于不爽地开口。

“当时说了，我只负责给你补习文学史和戏剧艺术，”loki掀起眼皮，漂亮的眼睛里毫不掩饰他的不满之情，“数学这玩意儿我不喜欢。——你家这咖啡不错，之前来的时候怎么没给我尝尝？”

“昨天才买的，”thor无辜地解释，“您看，这次模拟测试，我的文学戏剧分数进步明显，但数学这道大题就因为一个120x4算错了，导致总分偏低。”

loki伸长脖子去看了眼，发现thor整张数学试卷就错了这么一个算式，实在没忍住，道：“数学你没有必要再补。”

说完，他把椅子挪近了些，又去看thor的文学史试卷。这个动作让他上身的衬衫被背部肌肉提起来，露出一截腰来。说起来这人也是够骚，才刚刚是初春，室内就只穿了件低领的针织衫。thor微微后仰，把作假的“学校模拟测试”的试卷露出来，晦暗不明的深蓝色眼珠紧紧盯着loki，忽然发现他的肩颈处有一个小小的红痕。

thor的呼吸顿了一下。

loki比较坏，他一边看着thor的错题，一边把大部分注意力放在这个学生身上。察觉到thor细微的变化，他没忍住扬起嘴角。

果然还是小孩儿，嗐，不禁撩。

loki上身前倾，胳膊撑住下巴，想着他到底什么时候能把这个学生压到床上去。实话说，这是他第一次当家教，高额补习费另说，更重要的还是这个学生实在长得对他胃口。

操起来一定很带劲。

“老师，”thor正襟危坐，斯斯文文地问他，“这次我考的如何？”

“还不错，”loki漫不经心地说，“看来我的教学水平还是有的。”

这话一出，二人都想起来，这是最后一节补习课了。

loki心里有点没底，今天再没什么表示，估计就得凉了。

他张张嘴，还没说话，忽然听见thor说：“还有个东西我没弄懂。”

loki只好把满心绮念收起来，他还维持着那个动作，转过头，问：“什么问题？”

thor的手还搭在腿上，看上去正经又无害。他笑了一下，说：“laufeyson老师去学生家上家教的时候，都穿得这么骚吗？”

loki愣了一秒，然后顺其自然地笑笑，反驳道：“我只给你一个人带过课，你心里没点数吗？”

“也就是说，老师只想被我一个学生看到这个样子吗？”thor的眼神暗沉沉的，“您明明知道我一个人住。”

loki还没说话，肩膀就被人猛地扣住了。他还维持着上身前倾的动作，这一扣让他重心不稳，差点跌了下去：“等，等等！”

thor的阴茎已经硬得要爆炸了。

thor喘了口气，把loki的手按在他的背上，另一只手迅速拉下了他的裤子，露出灰色的内裤和半截莹白的屁股。

loki确实肖想他很久了，但他没想过被自己学生操。

他猛地翻过身来，thor没想到对方力气这么大，被撞得向后一个踉跄。loki看上去纤瘦，其实长期锻炼，力气不小，差点被逆的愤怒将他点燃了。

loki一脚踹上thor已经撑起来的裤裆，腿向内一勾，猛地扑上去，二人双双倒在书桌后的床上。

他扣住thor的脖子，恶狠狠地笑：“反了你了？我是你老师，该操也是我操你，小混蛋。”

thor喘着粗气看着他，问：“你是不是一直在有意识勾引我？”

loki跨坐在thor的身上让他动弹不得，然后伸出手，撕拉一声将学生的衬衫撕了开来，露出精壮结实的胸膛。

“对，”他得逞地笑，阴茎已经半勃，“我早就想试试你这种小孩儿的屁股有多舒服了。”

thor很冷静地说：“我也是。”

loki腰部的柔韧性很不错。他坐到thor的膝盖上去，一只手慢条斯理地将那件卖骚的针织衫一点点脱下来，另一只手把thor的裤带解了，掏出那团硕大勃起的阴茎，道：“啧啧啧，内裤都给你沾湿了。”

loki迅速脱了自己的裤子，指尖蹂躏着那根粗大滚烫的东西，粗糙的指腹摩挲顶端，手成拳给他套弄，很快，潺潺流出的前列腺液沾湿了他的整只手掌。

thor舒服得直吸气，名义上的“老师”，实际上的“学弟”——正在用那个写戏剧，弹钢琴的手，帮他纾解欲望。

loki对thor的乖顺和他身体急躁的反应感到很愉悦与放松。“小朋友，我手活儿还好吧？”

“老师的教导，我学会了。”thor的语气波澜不惊地，即便他在忍耐直窜脑门的快感，“我记得您说过，真正的学习，是要融会贯通的。学一道题，会一类题。”

明明正在床上师生胡搞，却一定要不断提醒双方他们之间的关系，这种复杂的羞耻感进一步刺激了二人的兴致。

loki抬着眉毛应了一声，然后弯下身来，微微侧着头，舔了一口冒着水的顶端。

他还在看着thor笑，眼底满是挑衅的神色，然后张开嘴，一点一点将蘑菇状的龟头包入口腔中。

thor脑门上的青筋一下暴起来了。

loki没有继续，他坐起来，拍拍thor的大腿，“来，”他张开腿，“到你写作业的时候了。给我口舒服。”

他的脸上泛起一丝潮红，眉头微微蹙起，显然是已经不大舒服了的样子。

药效上来了。

loki压根没想到这个看上去老实的学生会在咖啡里放什么东西。他很少喝咖啡，对它味道不熟悉，里面放了什么，压根喝不出来。直到身体开始逐渐发软，他才慢半拍地感到哪儿不对劲。

“教学反馈啊，”thor欣然起身，压住loki的腰部，垂着眼看他，说，“那我得好好表现，老师的教学水平了。”

他没动loki已经情动到勃起的阴茎，嘴唇蹭蹭老师的脸，轻轻吻了吻他。loki向后躲，道，“停，约炮不谈感情。”

thor也很干脆地说：“好吧。”

他抬手，把藏在枕头下好久的情趣手铐拿出来，咔嚓一声给loki锁上了。

loki挣了一下，他不大喜欢被绑着，这个动作让他突然意识到，他现在手脚发软，没有任何力气。

“你他妈给我下了药？”他震惊于这个学生的白切黑，不过发现得好像有些晚了。

“既然不谈感情，”thor面无表情地站起来，一点一点把已经撕坏的衬衫脱下来，勃起的阴茎急切跳动着渴求插入什么，他却忍得面不改色，“那我就可以不顾您的想法了，老师。”

他熟门熟路地从床头柜里摸出一管药膏来，按住并抬高loki的腿，不由分说地将冰凉的膏体往里挤。loki后面没被人进入过，紧得很，却由于药物作用与外物入侵而一点点软化下来。loki抬起下颔，受不了似的喘了口气，怒道：“把你的手给我拿出去！”

thor脸上现出几分狠色，说：“不是说做爱不谈感情的吗？”

“做爱，是指我上你下……”那根作乱的手指在脆弱的体内直冲横撞，loki语调有些不稳，愤怒地晃动手铐。

“原来laufeyson老师喜欢骑乘。”thor波澜不惊地扭曲他的话，然后草草插入了第二根，第三根手指，发现药效的确很不错，粘液已经顺着股沟流下来。

loki觉得这只无害的小狗已经悄无声息地露出了狼牙。他恼恨于自己的蠢，无奈身体已经完全不听使唤，一丝陌生的感觉顺着后穴遍及全身。thor拉开他的腿，指节摩挲着对方精致的脚踝，心满意足地补充道：“但是现在不行，我得先把老师操到失神，确保您不会跑之后，才能解开手铐陪您玩骑乘。”

loki快被气吐血了，他憋了好久，又惊又怒地道：“大逆不道！”

“有文采，不愧是老师。”thor掐住loki的腿根，将硕大滚烫的器具慢慢插了进去。高热的穴不断分泌液体，痛快淋漓的感受让thor激动到发抖。

整整三年。他以为这人是个优雅而不可侵犯的贵族子弟，强行按捺自己，直至毕业才决定下手，才发现这“老师”当真风流得没边，引诱得他想直接将人操死在床上。

他不顾loki的惊叫继续往里捅，直到冠部抵上最脆弱敏感的穴心。loki被药物折磨得神志不清，极端的胀痛逼得他发疯，被自己学生侵犯的认知将他的心理防线彻底击溃了。

thor自然是不舍得他被情欲折磨的，他轻轻抽出半截，再狠狠向里一插，整个穴就被彻底操开了。陌生的快意径直窜入四肢百骸，身体内部被肉刃狠狠摩擦顶弄，loki的双眼立刻蒙上了一层水雾，难受得直往后躲，手却仍然被禁锢住。

“老师，”thor啃着他的锁骨，将老师的腿分的更开，狠狠插进去发出黏腻的水声，“作业还满意吗？”

阴茎猛地撞上前列腺，暴力的快感逼得loki发出细细的呻吟。他压根说不出话来，thor的侵犯又快又猛，找到他的敏感点后便更加肆意。loki给插得眼尾发红，嗓音甜腻，皮肤染上一层红色。

操。他迷迷糊糊地想，被插也这么舒服？

thor把手铐轻轻打开，嘴唇蹭过loki的耳朵，低声问：“骑乘不会累吗？”

“……滚。”loki半死不活地骂他。

thor压根不气，他轻轻按了按被手铐勒红的地方，然后把loki毫不费力地抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，再次将硬邦邦的阴茎捅了进去。loki想逃，却因为动作而使不上力来，反倒是起了助兴的作用。肉棍捅得更深，他再也没忍住流下痛快过头的眼泪来，抽抽噎噎地哭，一边为自己下意识的生理反应而感到羞耻。

“没想到老师喜欢在床上哭，”thor喘着气，低头含住loki胸口的乳尖，牙齿轻轻碾磨着，口齿不清地笑道，“是自小就爱哭吗？还是被我操的？”

loki一着急就容易鼻子酸是真的，但是不是容易被操哭，他不知道。

……他之前又没被操过！

阴茎的力道更大了几分，loki一哭就再没收住，药效是过去了，身体却食髓知味地迎合，很快攀上了高潮，悉数射在了thor的小腹上。

“我的作业是不是A+？”thor逼问他，高潮的后穴在痉挛，thor趁着loki还没回过神来的时间继续狠狠抽插，直到将人的最后一点意识击溃。

“是……呜，不要了——”loki回答他。

thor终于满意了，掐住loki的腰，将滚烫的精液尽数射进了肠道的最深处。

他把loki牢牢抱在怀里，看对方的漂亮的绿色眼睛还失焦着，索性按着他的下巴亲上去，半硬半软的性器在毫无抵抗之力的穴里继续插了十几下，舌头舔着loki敏感的口腔上颚，直到尊敬的老师快喘不过气来，才放开他，镇定道：

“做完爱了，现在能谈感情了吗，老师？”

这次剧情好像多了一点点。END。


	4. X：　　xenogenous

xenogenous（异种的）  
本文又名《我记得我哥明明是个beta》

warning：ABO衍生/强制/中庭现代AU/切开黑锤x幼稚鬼基/有扣浇剧情注意

异种人设定：（源网络）  
异种人是异于ABO三性别之外的突变性别，其生//zhi能力强于Alpha，且可以隐藏自己的信息素气味，伪装成任意性别，与任意性别发生关系并在其中占主导地位，对方的受孕率几乎达到100%。  
由于人数稀少，几乎是都市传说一类的存在。完毕。  
顺便，本文还存在alpha生//zhi腔设定。

引言：

loki从彩虹桥掉下去后，thor听闻有中庭人看见过他。他马不停蹄地赶往中庭，弟弟的消息却销声匿迹。他无法，伪装成普通中庭人在地球生活，终于在几年后的某天，在某个约//炮酒吧里看见了自己的兄弟。

\----------------------

“这年头还能玩到omega？”loki托着腮，食指拈着个精致小巧的玻璃杯，看着里面颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒在灯光下折射出炫目的光，“得了吧。可能性约等于零。AO人数越来越少，一个酒吧里全他妈是Beta在调情，无聊透顶……等等。”

酒保停下了擦杯子的动作，“怎么了？”

loki侧过身，眯眼悄悄打量着走进酒吧的人。

thor面色如常地走进来，loki拧着眉打量了半晌，突然感觉哪儿不对劲。这个人长得实在是有点儿像他的哥哥。

我操！他瞳孔一缩，不对啊，我哥不是个Beta吗？loki依稀记得thor虽然比他大，但分化得比他晚，正因为他是alpha而他哥是只普普通通的beta。怎么几年不见，性别都变了？？？

thor淡定地走到loki身边坐下，说，“喝好了吗。”

loki这时才想起来，在这个他已经“掉下彩虹桥生死不明”的时候，在中庭的约炮酒吧里撞见估计找了自己几年的哥哥，是个非常危险的行为。他干笑了一声，脚尖用上了一点力，带着椅子向后滑了半米，“哥？”

“玩得挺开心，”thor明显已经发怒了，“约炮吗？隔壁酒店，在门外看到你时我就已经预约好了房间。”

loki不敢造次，乖乖跟在他后面出了酒吧。thor即便变成了一只omega，他仍然觉得哪儿不对劲。然而已经长期不食荤的身体让他的心思有点儿飘，二人进了房间，门关上的一瞬间，omega甜腻的信息素气味瞬间钻进了loki的鼻子里。

除了之前一直背着他偷偷使用抑制剂，loki想不到有什么别的理由。“哥哥，”他在心里抗争了一秒，然后果断地将背对着他的thor压在床上，“你是omega？”

这股信息素对loki来说很陌生，但显然地，它代表它的主人已经进入了发情期。loki给自己哥哥引诱得魔怔了，下体硬得发疼，丝毫不去想有哪些不对劲，他按着thor的腰，用已经鼓胀的下身磨蹭thor，喉间发出呜呜的声音，锐利的虎牙下一秒就要刺破thor的后颈。

thor反手将他的脑袋按住了。

然后他轻易地转过身来，动作果断地将loki的手按住，换了个体位。“别那么主动，弟弟，”他终于露出了一个笑容，“我们有整整一个晚上的时间来好好聊聊。”

loki绿色的眸染上红血丝，呼吸急促，alpha的年轻身体被轻易挑起了情欲，进入alpha发情期。

“哥哥，你那么主动我实在是没想到，”loki喘着气，看着身上面色如水的人，“第一个在发情期那么淡定的omega，不愧是我哥哥。”

“当然淡定了，”thor说，“但在这之前我们得先定个协议，防止到时候回了asgard被你反咬一口。”说着，他主动帮loki褪了裤子，掌心隔着棉质的内裤揉搓已经完全勃起的性器，直到前列腺液将loki龟头的形状勾勒在短裤上，“你用魔法发誓，我们的做爱是你情我愿的，一旦做爱就不能半途而废，事后不能用任何方式追究责任，永远。”

哥哥帮自己撸动抚慰的感觉比起自己动手要刺激多了。loki迫不及待地发誓，指甲扣进thor的皮肤里，“宝贝儿哥哥，”他色情地舔了舔上唇，“我会让你的今夜非同一般的。”

“我相信你的话。”thor笑了。

下一秒，那股逼得人发疯的信息素味道消失了。

loki全身一僵，眼睛里清明了几分，“……thor？”他皱眉问。

thor慢慢把裤子皮带褪了，然后拉开拉链，从拉链里拿出他硕大的阴茎。阴茎还未勃起却形态可观，loki瞪着眼想了半晌，突然反应过来什么。

“你他妈是异种人？！”loki脑子里的精虫给这个认知冲走了大半，他跳起来想要逃离，却被thor狠狠压在了床上。

“宝贝儿弟弟，”thor咬着他的耳垂，那根阴茎迅速胀大，“我也会让你的今夜非同一般的。”

loki变出一把小刀来，不知哪儿来的魔法却将小刀打落在地上，顺便把他按在了床头。他感到浑身传来麻痹感，半晌才反应过来这是他几分钟前自己亲口说出的魔法。

“不能半途而废，……永远。”

我去他妈的！

“你坑我！”loki骂道，“你无耻！”

一种他从未闻到过的气味从thor身上蔓延开来。loki自知不能去闻，thor却熟门熟路地扒下了他的内裤，“我的混蛋弟弟，”他咬牙切齿地笑，然后说，“你知道alpha也有生殖腔，不过比omega的要小上许多吗？”

他俯下身含住loki的器具，口腔的柔软和高热让loki无法憋气，他呛咳着被迫吸进去了属于异种人的信息素，同时因下身几乎爆炸开的快感濒临崩溃。

异种人信息素进入体内，很快调动了alpha本不存在选择性表达的部分基因。loki欲哭无泪，分化那天他从未想过，作为食物链顶端的alpha，竟然也会有难受到那难以启齿的地方流水的崩溃感觉。

“我是你弟弟，亲爱的，”他试图谈判，“那么久没见，我们可以先……啊！”

thor才懒得和他闲聊，他舔了舔loki冒着水的顶端，直到那根阴茎即将高潮时放开了他。他确保魔法与欲望让loki浑身没有反抗的力气之后，就将自己的阴茎大半埋进了alpha的穴里。

大概没omega水多，不过能用自己的信息素改造成这样，弹性不错，肠液不错，也勉强可以了。

当代最尊贵的邪神，asgard皇室二王子，食物链顶端的顶级alpha，呆在中庭不知哪个破酒店里，被自己的亲哥哥操了屁股。

这简直是loki一生的耻辱。

“放松点，”thor拍拍他的屁股，“或者你希望我们来个后入？”

麻痹的快意顺着脊椎骨爬上脑门，loki想挣开，庞大的魔法却被自己信誓旦旦的承诺束缚住了。愚蠢！他在心里痛斥着自己，loki odinson简直是世界上最愚蠢的家伙！

thor将他的两条腿分得更开，以便他可以将剩下半截阴茎插进去。loki却觉得这一定会将他的肚子捅破，身体里的那根肉棍已经足够粗大，胀痛伴随着不知名的快意逼得他要发疯。“you are not my brother！！！”他可可怜怜地哭着，眼角流下眼泪来，“我会死的。”

thor和他呆一块儿久了，知道这便宜弟弟浑身是戏，压根不为所动，“如果你这么认为我也没办法，”他说，“毕竟我一直把你当童养媳。”

他将性器完全插进去，顶端正蹭上那本没有什么实用价值的属于alpha的生殖腔。

loki狠狠痉挛了一下。

去你妈的性别分化！去你妈的alpha！

找到了这里之后，thor一心一意向着生殖腔进攻。loki浑身发软地任他侵犯抽插，后穴的水不断向外喷，大脑一片空白，眼前炸着绚烂的烟花。

“疯子，变，啊——变态！！！我讨厌你！”

泪腺一直在持续工作，邪神抽噎着，却毫无反抗之力。thor把他脸上的泪水舔掉，将他的腿架高，头侧到loki的后颈上去，“想尝试一下被暂时标记的滋味吗？”

他舔了舔弟弟白皙的后颈，锐利的虎牙刺了进去，强行将自己的信息素注入到了alpha的腺体中。loki痉挛着高潮，阴茎激动地射精，后穴喷出水来缠紧了thor的性器。thor抽插了几下，然后狠狠顶进了生殖腔的小口，顶端迅速成结，卡在里面。

alpha已经退化许多的生殖腔非常狭小，成结让thor喟叹了声，而loki则是毫无理智地大声呻吟了起来。

实在是爽快地有点过头了。

loki有预感，今夜过后，他再也无法出去操那些又软又可爱的omega和Beta了。被肉茎操进最深处的感觉恐怖又爽快，他哭叫得嗓子发哑，被哥哥拉入肉欲的海洋里几乎溺毙。

thor真的整整操了他一个晚上，然后给他戴好口枷与限魔手铐，第二天趾高气扬地返回了Asgard。

loki红着眼睛想，他被骗着下的誓言，期限好像是永远。

END。


	5. X：　　xenogenous

xenogenous（异种的）  
本文又名《我记得我哥明明是个beta》

warning：ABO衍生/强制/中庭现代AU/切开黑锤x幼稚鬼基/有扣浇剧情注意

异种人设定：（源网络）  
异种人是异于ABO三性别之外的突变性别，其生//zhi能力强于Alpha，且可以隐藏自己的信息素气味，伪装成任意性别，与任意性别发生关系并在其中占主导地位，对方的受孕率几乎达到100%。  
由于人数稀少，几乎是都市传说一类的存在。完毕。  
顺便，本文还存在alpha生//zhi腔设定。

引言：

loki从彩虹桥掉下去后，thor听闻有中庭人看见过他。他马不停蹄地赶往中庭，弟弟的消息却销声匿迹。他无法，伪装成普通中庭人在地球生活，终于在几年后的某天，在某个约//炮酒吧里看见了自己的兄弟。

\----------------------

“这年头还能玩到omega？”loki托着腮，食指拈着个精致小巧的玻璃杯，看着里面颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒在灯光下折射出炫目的光，“得了吧。可能性约等于零。AO人数越来越少，一个酒吧里全他妈是Beta在调情，无聊透顶……等等。”

酒保停下了擦杯子的动作，“怎么了？”

loki侧过身，眯眼悄悄打量着走进酒吧的人。

thor面色如常地走进来，loki拧着眉打量了半晌，突然感觉哪儿不对劲。这个人长得实在是有点儿像他的哥哥。

我操！他瞳孔一缩，不对啊，我哥不是个Beta吗？loki依稀记得thor虽然比他大，但分化得比他晚，正因为他是alpha而他哥是只普普通通的beta。怎么几年不见，性别都变了？？？

thor淡定地走到loki身边坐下，说，“喝好了吗。”

loki这时才想起来，在这个他已经“掉下彩虹桥生死不明”的时候，在中庭的约炮酒吧里撞见估计找了自己几年的哥哥，是个非常危险的行为。他干笑了一声，脚尖用上了一点力，带着椅子向后滑了半米，“哥？”

“玩得挺开心，”thor明显已经发怒了，“约炮吗？隔壁酒店，在门外看到你时我就已经预约好了房间。”

loki不敢造次，乖乖跟在他后面出了酒吧。thor即便变成了一只omega，他仍然觉得哪儿不对劲。然而已经长期不食荤的身体让他的心思有点儿飘，二人进了房间，门关上的一瞬间，omega甜腻的信息素气味瞬间钻进了loki的鼻子里。

除了之前一直背着他偷偷使用抑制剂，loki想不到有什么别的理由。“哥哥，”他在心里抗争了一秒，然后果断地将背对着他的thor压在床上，“你是omega？”

这股信息素对loki来说很陌生，但显然地，它代表它的主人已经进入了发情期。loki给自己哥哥引诱得魔怔了，下体硬得发疼，丝毫不去想有哪些不对劲，他按着thor的腰，用已经鼓胀的下身磨蹭thor，喉间发出呜呜的声音，锐利的虎牙下一秒就要刺破thor的后颈。

thor反手将他的脑袋按住了。

然后他轻易地转过身来，动作果断地将loki的手按住，换了个体位。“别那么主动，弟弟，”他终于露出了一个笑容，“我们有整整一个晚上的时间来好好聊聊。”

loki绿色的眸染上红血丝，呼吸急促，alpha的年轻身体被轻易挑起了情欲，进入alpha发情期。

“哥哥，你那么主动我实在是没想到，”loki喘着气，看着身上面色如水的人，“第一个在发情期那么淡定的omega，不愧是我哥哥。”

“当然淡定了，”thor说，“但在这之前我们得先定个协议，防止到时候回了asgard被你反咬一口。”说着，他主动帮loki褪了裤子，掌心隔着棉质的内裤揉搓已经完全勃起的性器，直到前列腺液将loki龟头的形状勾勒在短裤上，“你用魔法发誓，我们的做爱是你情我愿的，一旦做爱就不能半途而废，事后不能用任何方式追究责任，永远。”

哥哥帮自己撸动抚慰的感觉比起自己动手要刺激多了。loki迫不及待地发誓，指甲扣进thor的皮肤里，“宝贝儿哥哥，”他色情地舔了舔上唇，“我会让你的今夜非同一般的。”

“我相信你的话。”thor笑了。

下一秒，那股逼得人发疯的信息素味道消失了。

loki全身一僵，眼睛里清明了几分，“……thor？”他皱眉问。

thor慢慢把裤子皮带褪了，然后拉开拉链，从拉链里拿出他硕大的阴茎。阴茎还未勃起却形态可观，loki瞪着眼想了半晌，突然反应过来什么。

“你他妈是异种人？！”loki脑子里的精虫给这个认知冲走了大半，他跳起来想要逃离，却被thor狠狠压在了床上。

“宝贝儿弟弟，”thor咬着他的耳垂，那根阴茎迅速胀大，“我也会让你的今夜非同一般的。”

loki变出一把小刀来，不知哪儿来的魔法却将小刀打落在地上，顺便把他按在了床头。他感到浑身传来麻痹感，半晌才反应过来这是他几分钟前自己亲口说出的魔法。

“不能半途而废，……永远。”

我去他妈的！

“你坑我！”loki骂道，“你无耻！”

一种他从未闻到过的气味从thor身上蔓延开来。loki自知不能去闻，thor却熟门熟路地扒下了他的内裤，“我的混蛋弟弟，”他咬牙切齿地笑，然后说，“你知道alpha也有生殖腔，不过比omega的要小上许多吗？”

他俯下身含住loki的器具，口腔的柔软和高热让loki无法憋气，他呛咳着被迫吸进去了属于异种人的信息素，同时因下身几乎爆炸开的快感濒临崩溃。

异种人信息素进入体内，很快调动了alpha本不存在选择性表达的部分基因。loki欲哭无泪，分化那天他从未想过，作为食物链顶端的alpha，竟然也会有难受到那难以启齿的地方流水的崩溃感觉。

“我是你弟弟，亲爱的，”他试图谈判，“那么久没见，我们可以先……啊！”

thor才懒得和他闲聊，他舔了舔loki冒着水的顶端，直到那根阴茎即将高潮时放开了他。他确保魔法与欲望让loki浑身没有反抗的力气之后，就将自己的阴茎大半埋进了alpha的穴里。

大概没omega水多，不过能用自己的信息素改造成这样，弹性不错，肠液不错，也勉强可以了。

当代最尊贵的邪神，asgard皇室二王子，食物链顶端的顶级alpha，呆在中庭不知哪个破酒店里，被自己的亲哥哥操了屁股。

这简直是loki一生的耻辱。

“放松点，”thor拍拍他的屁股，“或者你希望我们来个后入？”

麻痹的快意顺着脊椎骨爬上脑门，loki想挣开，庞大的魔法却被自己信誓旦旦的承诺束缚住了。愚蠢！他在心里痛斥着自己，loki odinson简直是世界上最愚蠢的家伙！

thor将他的两条腿分得更开，以便他可以将剩下半截阴茎插进去。loki却觉得这一定会将他的肚子捅破，身体里的那根肉棍已经足够粗大，胀痛伴随着不知名的快意逼得他要发疯。“you are not my brother！！！”他可可怜怜地哭着，眼角流下眼泪来，“我会死的。”

thor和他呆一块儿久了，知道这便宜弟弟浑身是戏，压根不为所动，“如果你这么认为我也没办法，”他说，“毕竟我一直把你当童养媳。”

他将性器完全插进去，顶端正蹭上那本没有什么实用价值的属于alpha的生殖腔。

loki狠狠痉挛了一下。

去你妈的性别分化！去你妈的alpha！

找到了这里之后，thor一心一意向着生殖腔进攻。loki浑身发软地任他侵犯抽插，后穴的水不断向外喷，大脑一片空白，眼前炸着绚烂的烟花。

“疯子，变，啊——变态！！！我讨厌你！”

泪腺一直在持续工作，邪神抽噎着，却毫无反抗之力。thor把他脸上的泪水舔掉，将他的腿架高，头侧到loki的后颈上去，“想尝试一下被暂时标记的滋味吗？”

他舔了舔弟弟白皙的后颈，锐利的虎牙刺了进去，强行将自己的信息素注入到了alpha的腺体中。loki痉挛着高潮，阴茎激动地射精，后穴喷出水来缠紧了thor的性器。thor抽插了几下，然后狠狠顶进了生殖腔的小口，顶端迅速成结，卡在里面。

alpha已经退化许多的生殖腔非常狭小，成结让thor喟叹了声，而loki则是毫无理智地大声呻吟了起来。

实在是爽快地有点过头了。

loki有预感，今夜过后，他再也无法出去操那些又软又可爱的omega和Beta了。被肉茎操进最深处的感觉恐怖又爽快，他哭叫得嗓子发哑，被哥哥拉入肉欲的海洋里几乎溺毙。

thor真的整整操了他一个晚上，然后给他戴好口枷与限魔手铐，第二天趾高气扬地返回了Asgard。

loki红着眼睛想，他被骗着下的誓言，期限好像是永远。

END。


End file.
